Unexpected Valentine?
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: Valentine, bagi Fuji, hanyalah salah satu hari yang lebih merepotkan dari yang lainnya karena 'serangan' cewek-cewek yang lebih 'agresif' dari biasanya. Sang Tensai tak pernah menduga, kalau Valentine bisa berarti.. shounen-ai, TezuFujiTezu, OoishiEiji.


Judul: Unexpected Valentine??

Author: isumi'kivic'

Fandom: TezuFujiTezu, OoishiEiji, RyoumaSakuno.

Warning: Fic ini mengandung hints shounen-ai dan yaoi. Kalau suka, baca terus, kalau nggak suka, silakan klik tombol 'back' di komputer anda, kalau nggak suka tapi masih mau tetep baca.. tanggung saja resikonya sendiri..

Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama dan karakter-karakternya adalah properti milik sang jenius Takeshi Konomi. Aku sih cuma meminjam karakternya buat main-main.. memuaskan nafsu shounen-ai fangirl yang tertahan kala menonton anime atau membaca TeniPuri.. –tertawa menggelegar-

A/N: Huh? Kebiasaan nulis fanfic pake bahasa Inggris, begitu nyoba nulis pake bahasa Indonesia jadi aneh.. /swt. Yah, ini emang fic ketigaku yang pakai bahasa negeri sendiri, tapi in sekaligus fic TeniPuri pertamaku, sumpah! Jadiii.. harap sabar, tolong dibaca.. trus kasih komentar dalam bentuk review..

Oh, ya.. meskipun Valentine emang masih jauuuuh.. tapi yang muncul idenya ini sih..-shrugs- Tanya kenapa, kenapa tanya? Nggak tau! Bodo deh.. yang penting nulis! Ngomong-ngomong, fic ini lebih banyak menampilkan interaksi Fuji dan Eiji mendiskusikan hubungan mereka dengan Tezuka dan Ooishi.. jadi fluff-nya ngga banyak. Dan lagi.. saia sendiri merasa kurang nyaman kalau nulis fluff dalam bahasa Indonesia… (Lho? Bingung..) Ah! Ya wes lah! Dibaca, yaaaa! NYAAA!!

_A Tennis no Oujisama one-shot fanfiction:_

_**Unexpected Valentine??**_

Hari Jumat itu adalah hari yang membahagiakan sekaligus menyebalkan bagi Fuji Shuusuke.

Kenapa? Membahagiakan karena setelah hari Jumat berlalu, tibalah hari Sabtu, yang

berarti sekolah libur! Menyebalkan.. karena justru di hari terakhir sekolah pada minggu itu, Fuji masih harus menunggu sampai pelajaran selesai sebelum bisa ke lapangan dan bermain tenis.

Membosankan.. Fuji menghela nafas sambil mencoret-coret buku tulisnya, tanpa sadar mulai menggambar beberapa sketsa. Guru matematika masih sibuk mengoceh di depan kelas tanpa peduli kalau setengah dari murid-murid di kelas itu sudah tertidur saking bosannya.

Fuji menatap buku tulisnya setelah beberapa saat. Hum. Ada sketsa chibi Eiji yang naik ke pundak Ooishi, dua-duanya tertawa sambil mengayunkan raket. Berikutnya ada sketsa chibi Kaidou yang melemparkan ular kobra ke arah chibi Momo, yang jatuh menubruk chibi Ryouma. Di belakang chibi Kaidou ada chibi Taka yang berlari dalam Burning Mode sambil mengayun-ayunkan raket, dan chibi Inui yang memegang segelas jus 'mematikan'nya dengan senyum mengerikan.

Tinggal menambahkan buchou-nya dan dirinya sendiri. Fuji tersenyum.

Bel usai sekolah yang berbunyi nyaring dan teriakan gembira "Nyaaaa!!" dari Eiji dalam sekejap mengalihkan perhatian Fuji dari sketsanya. Dengan cepat, Fuji merapikan mejanya dan meraih tas sekolahnya, menjejalkan buku-buku yang perlu dibawanya pulang.

"Nyaaa..Fujii, Fujiii!! Ayo cepat, ke lapangan!!" Eiji yang sudah siap di depan pintu kelas melambai semangat. Tertawa kecil, Fuji menghampiri sang master akrobatik itu.

"Eiji semangat sekali, ya.. seperti biasanya," sang jenius tersenyum, senyum khasnya yang dia tampilkan untuk siapa saja. Eiji nyengir, tangannya memutar-mutar tas sekolah dengan ringan. Keduanya berjalan menuju loker.

"Hei, Fuji, tahu 'kan, hari Senin besok hari apa nyaah?" mendadak Eiji bertanya ketika mereka sampai ke depan loker sepatu mereka, yang memang bersebelahan. Fuji melirik cowok berambut merah di sebelahnya itu sekilas, senyum tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya. Tangannya dengan ringan meraih sepatunya, sebelum ia membungkuk untuk mengganti sepatu. "Hari Senin?"

"He-eh," sahut Eiji. Fuji tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Aa, sou da ne.. kalau tidak salah Tezuka bilang Inui mau mencoba latihan baru.."

Eiji langsung menggeleng. "Bukan, Fuji, bukan!" sergahnya. "Hari Senin! Uwaaah!! Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa!"

Fuji tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, ya.. aku memang lupa. Memangnya ada apa yang spesial?" si jenius itu menoleh ke arah beberapa gadis kelas dua yang menyapa, "Fuji-senpai.." padanya dan tersenyum manis (XDXD), membuat gadis-gadis itu menjerit histeris tertahan.

Melihat kelakuan Fuji, Eiji hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Hoee.. Dasar! Kalau Tezuka tahu, nanti kau disuruh lari keliling lapangan.."

"Ini 'kan tidak ada hubungannya dengan Tezuka," Fuji tertawa kecil, membayangkan Tezuka yang marah karena Fuji tersenyum pada anak-anak perempuan di sekolah dan menyuruh Fuji lari keliling lapangan 20 putaran sebagai hukuman. "Lagipula, kalaupun nanti Tezuka marah, hukumannya malah mungkin bisa kunikmati.." kali ini senyum nakal muncul di wajah sang jenius. Eiji geleng-geleng kepala.

"Terserah, deh.. tapi, Fuji! Hari Senin! Senin! Hoe!!" Eiji kembali ke topik mereka sebelumnya. "Masa lupa, siih?! Ini 'kan pertama kalinya kau akan merayakannya dengan Tezuka!"

Fuji mengangkat alis, bingung. "Senin?"

"Hari Senin! 14 Februari! Nyaaa!"

Fuji terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menangkap apa maksud Eiji. "Oh.." ia tertawa. "Ya ampun, Eiji.. memangnya ada apa dengan Valentine?"

Kali ini Eiji melempar pandangan tak percaya. "Nani?! Memangnya kau nggak punya rencana khusus untuk merayakannya berdua dengan Tezuka? Ini 'kan Valentine pertama kalian sejak kalian berdua.. ehem-nyaa.. jadian," ia nyengir. "Aku saja sudah punya rencana khusus berdua dengan Ooishi!"

Fuji mulai tertarik. Bukan pada Valentine, tapi pada hubungan Eiji dan Ooishi. Memang, Fuji tahu kalau Golden Pair Seigaku itu sudah lama berhubungan lebih dari sekedar teman, tak seperti ia dan Tezuka yang baru sebulan, tapi Eiji biasanya lebih suka menyimpan semua kisah kasihnya dengan Ooishi sebagai 'rahasia perusahaan'..

"Memangnya kau buat rencana apa dengan Ooishi?" Fuji mulai mencari celah untuk mengorek cerita dari Eiji.

Wajah Eiji memerah sedikit, tapi dengan gembira ia menjawab, "Aku berencana akan mengajaknya ke bukit di belakang taman kota. Ingat 'kan, ada sebuah koloni kunang-kunang di sana? Aku mau mengajaknya menonton kunang-kunang itu," rona merah di pipi Eiji makin terlihat. Fuji tersenyum geli.

"Asyik, dong." Komentarnya. Eiji tiba-tiba tersadar, dan langsung menatap Fuji dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ah-nyaaaaa!! Fuji! Jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa, termasuk Ooishi! Soalnya ini kejutan!" Eiji mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, berakting memelas. "Kumohon.."

Fuji tertawa. "Hai, hai.."

"Nyaha!" Eiji puas. "Oh, ya, apa yang akan kau berikan untuk Tezuka di hari Valentine?"

Fuji pura-pura berpikir sesaat. "Uuhm.."

"Fuji-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai, konnichiwa!!" beberapa anak perempuan kelas satu lewat, tertawa-tawa histeris ketika Fuji menjawab sapaan mereka dengan anggukan dan senyum manis. Eiji mengangkat alis. "Fujikoo..!!" rengeknya.

"Aa.. Sou ne.." Fuji tersenyum. "Untuk Valentine.. aku tidak akan memberi apa-apa untuk Tezuka,"

"Heeee?!" mata Eiji melebar. "Kenapa? Fuji payah, Valentine itu saatnya kau menunjukkan pada orang yang kau sukai bahwa kau memang benar-benar suka! Masa tidak akan memberi apa-apa untuk Tezuka?!"

"Eiji, Tezuka itu beda dengan Ooishi.." jawab Fuji, geli dengan semangat Eiji yang membara-bara. "Kurasa Tezuka bukanlah tipe yang akan merayakan Valentine. Kemungkinan besar, dia tidak akan ingat sama sekali soal Valentine."

Keduanya mulai mendekati lapangan tenis, dan Fuji bisa melihat Momo dan Kaidou yang sedang adu mulut, Ryouma yang sedang bicara dengan Inui, dan Ooishi yang sedang berdiskusi dengan… jantung Fuji mulai berdetak lebih kencang.

Tezuka.

"… dan lagipula dia pasti akan sangat senang.. Fujiko, kau mendengarkan aku tidak, nyaa?!" rengekan Eiji menyadarkan Fuji dari keterpanaan sang jenius Seigaku akan buchou-nya. Fuji tersenyum dan mengangguk. Eiji langsung semangat. "Jadi..!"

"Aku tetap tidak akan memberikan apapun untuk Tezuka hari Senin besok,"

"Nyaaann.. Fuji.. tapi 'kan.."

"Daripada bicara soal itu, Eiji, hubunganmu dengan Ooishi sudah sampai mana?"

Pertanyaan telak. Wajah Eiji langsung berubah merah padam, seperti tomat. Si master akrobat itu langsung mengerang, "HUNYAAA!! Fujiiii!!!Ooishiiii!!" dan berlari ke arah Ooishi dengan wajah kesal. Fuji tertawa geli melihat kelakuan teman sekelasnya itu. Ketika Ooishi menoleh ke arahnya karena pengaduan Eiji, Fuji hanya mengangkat tangannya, menyapa wakil buchou-nya itu dengan gestur yang simple sambil mendekat ke arah mereka bertiga.

Mata Tezuka bertemu dengan matanya ketika ia mendekat. Fuji dengan cepat tersenyum manis. "Yoh, Ooishi, Tezuka," sapanya tenang, meskipun jantungnya sudah berdebar kencang lagi.

"Fuji," Ooishi tersenyum, dan Tezuka mengangguk. Eiji—yang menggelayuti Ooishi dari belakang—menjulurkan lidahnya pada Fuji. Fuji mengangkat alisnya, geli.

Setelah mereka berganti baju ke seragam reguler Seigaku, latihan dimulai dengan lari keliling lapangan 20 kali, seperti biasa. Kenyataan bahwa besok adalah hari Sabtu—yang, sekali lagi, berarti libur sekolah—sepertinya membuat semuanya tidak begitu bersemangat karena bayangan bisa bangun siang besok sudah menggayuti benak mereka. Hanya tim reguler Seigaku yang masih bersemangat seperti biasa.

Tidak begitu lama setelah latihan dimulai, salju mulai turun. Setelah beberapa saat, angin mulai bertiup kencang, menandakan badai salju akan datang. Ryuuzaki-sensei dengan cepat memerintahkan semuanya menghentikan latihan dan masuk ke dalam.

Tezuka menghembuskan nafas, kecewa dengan salju yang tiba-tiba turun, meskipun ekspresinya tidak berubah. Fuji menghampirinya, menepuk pundaknya. "Ikou, Tezuka," kata si jenius itu. "Sebelum Ryuuzaki-sensei meneriaki kita,"

Tezuka mengangguk, mengikuti Fuji kembali ke dalam. Di dalam, seluruh anggota tim sudah berkumpul, menunggu badai salju reda. Tapi sepertinya, badai hari itu tidak berniat untuk berhenti lebih cepat dan membiarkan mereka latihan lagi.

Setengah jam kemudian, ruangan itu mulai dipenuhi gerutuan bosan. Momo—yang memang tidak betah duduk diam—mulai mengisengi beberapa anak kelas satu dengan cara melempari mereka dengan bola tenis. Ulahnya berhasil membuat kebosanan di ruangan itu menguap dalam sekejap, sampai tak sengaja, bola tenis yang dilemparnya nyasar dan menimpuk Kaidou. Dan sedetik kemudian, keadaan pun jadi kacau. Kaidou ber "Fusshuuu.." dan memelototi Momo, berusaha melempar Momo dengam bola tenis, sementara Momo berusaha menghindar—yang sayangnya, malah jatuh menubruk Ryouma, yang kemudian menggerutu marah "Uissuu.." dan bergabung dengan Kaidou dan Momo—yang kemudian diikuti anak kelas satu dan dua lainnya—bermain perang bola tenis. Eiji, tanpa ragu-ragu, meraih raket dan menjejalkannya ke tangan Taka—yang langsung berubah ke dalam Burning Mode—dan keduanya langsung bergabung dalam kekacauan itu.

Tezuka hanya menghela nafas, berusaha sabar, meskipun otaknya mulai memikirkan hukuman bagi semua yang bergabung dalam perang bola tenis itu. Mungkin lari keliling lapangan 100 kali bisa membuat anggota non-reguler kapok.. untuk anggota reguler sebaiknya di-double saja hukumannya..

"Tezuka," suara Ooishi menyentakkan buchou Seigaku itu. Tezuka menoleh, memandang Ooishi yang tampak ragu-ragu. Tezuka mengangkat alis.

"Ooishi?"

"Anou… bisa bicara sebentar? Masalah pribadi," kata Ooishi sambil tersenyum. Tezuka hanya mengangkat bahu. Soal hukuman bisa dipikirkan nanti.

"Soal apa?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akhir minggu selalu terasa berjalan jauh lebih cepat dari yang diharapkan.

Hari Senin tiba. Senin, 14 Februari.

Bagi para cowok di Seigaku, hari itu adalah hari di mana mereka berharap-harap akan mendapatkan cokelat dan hadiah Valentine dari cewek-cewek Seigaku—atau setidaknya, cewek yang mereka sukai. Bagi cewek-cewek di Seigaku, hari itu adalah kesempatan mereka untuk menggaet cowok yang mereka incar.

Bagi Ryouma, hari itu adalah hari di mana dia mengira-ngira apa yang akan Sakuno berikan padanya tahun ini. Bagi Momo, hari itu adalah hari ulangan sejarah dunia. Bagi Kaidou, hari itu adalah hari bento-buatan-okaasan menu kesukaannya. Bagi Taka, hari itu adalah hari di mana kiriman ikan segar akan datang, seperti biasanya. Bagi Inui, hari itu adalah hari di mana eksperimen jus barunya akan segera di'perkenalkan' kepada klub tenis Seigaku.

Bagi Eiji, hari itu adalah hari 'spesial' yang sudah ia siapkan demi kejutannya untuk Ooishi. Bagi Ooishi, hari itu adalah hari mengherankan karena ia harus menghadapi Eiji yang tiba-tiba jadi lebih manja daripada biasanya.

Bagi Tezuka, hari itu adalah hari latihan keras, dan juga sesuatu yang dirahasiakannya dari orang lain.

Bagi Fuji, hari itu hanyalah salah satu hari dalam seminggu, hanya sedikit lebih merepotkan karena…

"Fuji-senpai!! Apa kabar hari ini?"

"Fuji-kun! Di situ rupanya!"

"Fuji-samaa! Ini! Semoga kau suka!"

"Fuji-san, dimakan, ya!"

"Kyaa!! Fuji! Seperti biasa, hari ini juga cakep seperti biasanya!"

.. karena teriakan histeris para cewek Seigaku yang lebih agresif dibanding biasanya.. dan karena tumpukan cokelat dan hadiah di loker, meja, dan bahkan tasnya—membuat Fuji heran, kapan mereka punya kesempatan menyelipkan hadiah dan cokelat ke dalam tasnya.

Untungnya, Fuji tidak sendirian menghadapi 'serangan' cewek-cewek Seigaku.

"Nyaaaa.. Fujiko!! Aku sudah dapat 25, nih! Padahal baru datang… malam ini pesta cokelat! Ummnyaaa!!"

Fuji tersenyum melihat keriangan Eiji—meskipun sudah punya Ooishi, Eiji tetap saja super lemah sama cokelat…

"Ne, ne, Fuji sudah dapat berapa, nyaaa? Hum? Hum?" mata Eiji bersinar-sinar menatap Fuji. Tertawa kecil, Fuji menjawab santai, "Tidak tahu. Eiji saja yang hitung.." ia menunjuk ke arah tumpukan hadiah dan cokelat yang dia letakkan di samping mejanya, karena tidak ada tempat untuk menyimpan semua hadiah Valentine yang dia terima pagi ini. Eiji dengan semangat langsung menyibukkan diri menghitung semua hadiah milik Fuji, sementara yang punya hanya tersenyum geli.

"…30, 31, 32, 33!! HONYAAAA!! Fujiko curaaaang!!"

"Ini kan masih pagi, Eiji, nanti juga kau dapat lebih banyak lagi," Fuji berkata yakin, pengalaman menghadapi Valentine tiap tahun yang selalu sama.

"Heee.. iya, sih.. tapi, nyaaaa…"

"Daripada itu, bagaimana rencanamu dengan Ooishi hari ini?" tanya Fuji dengan nada menggoda. Wajah Eiji langsung memerah.

"Munyaaaaahh!! Fujiko! Itu 'kan rahasia perusahaan!!" protesnya. Fuji tertawa.

Eiji dengan santai menarik bangku dan duduk di depan meja Fuji. "Tapi Ooishi masih belum bisa menebak kejutanku tahun ini," katanya riang. "Fuji, benar nggak akan ngasih apa-apa ke Tezuka?"

"Nggak, ah. Aku sih nanti saja waktu White Day. Aku 'kan seme," canda Fuji. Eiji merengut. "Fujikoo!! Ini bukan soal seme atau uke, nyaa!"

Fuji tersenyum. "Sou, sou. Tapi benar kok, Tezuka itu bukan tipe yang akan merayakan Valentine atau White Day. Jadi, yaa… untuk apa dipaksakan?"

"Fujiko sendiri bagaimana?" Eiji bertanya penasaran. "Menurut Fuji, Valentine itu spesial tidak?"

"Wah.. ditanya begitu susah juga, Eiji." Fuji tersenyum. "Biasa saja kok. Spesial sih, tidak, tapi aku tidak menganggapnya seperti hari biasa. Mana bisa dianggap hari biasa, 'kan tidak setiap hari kita dapat hadiah sebanyak ini,"

"Heee.. begitu, ya? Sama seperti Ooishi, dong," Eiji nyengir. "Ooishi bilang, Valentine itu tidak seperti hari biasa, soalnya tidak setiap hari aku menjejalinya dengan cokelat.. nyaha.."

"Eiji, hubungan kalian berdua sudah sampai mana, sih? Jujur saja.." Fuji memulai provokasinya. Wajah Eiji langsung merah padam.

"Rahasia!"

"Ayolah, Eiji.. nanti kuberitahu aku dan Tezuka sudah sampai mana." Fuji tersenyum jahil. Dia dan Tezuka benar-benar belum pernah melakukan 'sesuatu'. Paling-paling baru-baru ini saja Tezuka kadang menggandeng tangannya kalau mereka sedang berdua.

Wajah Eiji memerah. "A.. aku dan Ooishi.. uhnyaa.. kami belum berbuat apa-apa kok!" elaknya.

"Jyaa?" Fuji menggerakkan kepalanya se-innocent mungkin. "Sudah kisu, 'kan?"

"Fuji!!! UHNYAAAA!!"

"Itu artinya sudah.." Fuji tertawa kecil, geli. Menggoda Eiji memang punya poin refreshing tersendiri. "Kapan.. kisu pertama kali?"

Wajah Eiji kali ini benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus. "Rahasia, nya! Aku tidak akan terjebak lagi, huh!"

Bel masuk berdering, dan Fuji terpaksa harus puas dengan 'informasi' yang Eiji berikan. Sang jenius itupun mengeluarkan buku-bukunya, bersiap-siap mengikuti pelajaran matematika yang membosankan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ketika Fuji memasuki ruang ganti anggota reguler Seigaku dengan tas plastik besar dan tas sekolah yang menggembung karena penuh terisi hadiah Valentine, Momo bersiul.

"Fuji-senpai! Panen cokelat ya?!" kouhai Fuji itu langsung mendekat. "Bagi-bagi.."

"Fusshuu.." Kaidou mendengus. "Merepotkan.."

"Ah, kau iri karena tidak dapat cokelat hari ini 'kan, ula—eh, Kaidou!"

Kaidou mendesis marah. "Kau sendiri tidak dapat apa-apa kan hari ini!"

Fuji tersenyum. "Kalau mau, ambil saja satu, Momo," katanya santai, kemudian melirik Ryouma yang baru masuk. Mata tajam Fuji langsung menangkap syal rajut biru yang dipakai anak kelas satu itu. Keisengan Fuji langsung keluar.

"Echizen," sapanya se-innocent mungkin. "Apa kabar?"

"Hn," Ryouma menggerutu cuek, tapi terdengar jauh lebih ceria dari biasanya. Fuji mengangkat alis, geli.

"Syal-mu cocok dengan seragam tim reguler kita. Ryuuzaki-san merajutnya sendiri?"

Sekali lagi, pertanyaan telak. Wajah Ryouma memerah sampai telinganya juga ikut merona. Fuji tertawa kecil.

"Ryuuzaki-san pasti jago, ya. Hasilnya rapi sekali, seperti beli di toko,"

"Fuji-senpai!" Ryouma memotong godaan senpai-nya, wajahnya masih merona. Fuji tersenyum—senyum setengah evil setengah innocent yang membuat Ryouma merinding sendiri.

Eiji muncul bersama Ooishi beberapa menit kemudian, seperti Fuji, ia membawa tas plastik berisi hadiah Valentine yang diterimanya. Si rambut merah itu langsung menunjuk ke arah Fuji dengan tatapan menuduh. "Ooishi! Itu! Satu-satunya orang yang mengalahkan rekor jumlah cokelat yang kuterima hari ini! Moouu.. Fujikoo!! Curaaaaanngg!!!"

Ooishi tertawa. "Eiji.. setiap tahun kan kau selalu kalah dari Fuji,"

"Hoee!! Ooishi kejam! Aku benci!"

"Oi, Oi.." sambil tertawa geli, Ooishi mengikuti Eiji ke lokernya. Fuji hanya tersenyum lebar—setengah penuh kemenangan karena menang dari Eiji lagi—melihat mereka berdua. Kemudian, setelah mengambil cokelat favoritnya dari dalam tasnya, ia membuka loker untuk mengambil seragam regulernya.

Tapi.. di lokernya, ada sebuah kartu. Kartu putih seukuran kartu nama. Fuji mengerutkan dahi. Masa sih, ada fans-nya yang berani masuk ke ruang ganti tim reguler untuk meletakkan ini?

Agak ragu, Fuji meraih kartu itu. Di kartu itu tertulis sesuatu. Fuji mengangkat alis. Tulisan tangan yang familiar..

_Pohon Sakura di belakang gedung olahraga._

Fuji tersenyum. Pohon sakura di belakang gedung olahraga, ya…

"Fuji?" suara Ooishi membuat si jenius itu menoleh. Ooishi memandangnya, tersenyum. Ada sesuatu di mata Ooishi yang membuat Fuji bingung. Apa Ooishi tahu?

"Hai, Ooishi?"

"Aku sudah minta izin pada Ryuuzaki-sensei kalau hari ini kau harus pergi ke toko, belanja keperluan klub," Fuji mengangkat alis, kaget. Ooishi cuma tersenyum kecil, lalu melanjutkan, "Sayangnya.. kemarin Inui sudah berbaik hati mengajak Momo dan beberapa kouhai kita untuk belanja. Jadi kau punya waktu kosong sekarang,"

Fuji mendadak menyadari apa maksud Ooishi. Si jenius itu tertegun sebentar, tapi lalu tersenyum, berterimakasih pada wakil buchou-nya itu.

"Saa.. kalau kesalahan yang begitu, ya, apa boleh buat," ia tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi sebentar. Ada urusan. Arigatou, Ooishi,"

Tanpa buang waktu, Fuji pun berlari keluar ruangan. Tapi teriakan "Fujikoo!! Ganbatte, nyaaaa!!!" dari Eiji masih sempat didengarnya. Tanpa sadar, Fuji tertawa kecil.

Dasar.. batinnya. Mereka pasti ada hubungannya dengan ini!

Tanpa terasa, kakinya sudah membawanya ke belakang gedung olahraga. Cuma ada satu pohon sakura di tempat itu. Maklum, di belakang gedung olahraga tidak ada apa-apa, jadi banyak pohon dan rerumputan..

"Terlambat," suara tegas itu menyambut Fuji ketika cowok berambut cokelat itu mendekat. Fuji tersenyum. Tangannya mengangkat cokelat favoritnya yang tanpa sadar tidak sempat ditaruhnya di loker.

"Mau cokelat, Tezuka?"

Tezuka mengangkat alis. "Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis,"

"Oh, begitu? Masa sih? Sayang sekali, deh.." dengan santai, Fuji membuka cokelat itu dan menggigit sepotong. Dengan nada menggoda Tezuka, ia melanjutkan, "Berarti, kau tidak menyukaiku, dong? Aku 'kan manis,"

Fuji memang jago menyindir yah.. wajah Tezuka merona. (A/N: KYAAA! Bisa ngebayangin ngga? Gue sih bisa… cute bgt!!)

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Fuji, kini berdiri di depan Tezuka yang bersandar ke pohon sakura. Tezuka mengangkat alisnya.

"Itu," ia memberi tanda ke arah cokelat yang dipegang Fuji. "Dari siapa?"

"Nani? Araa.. ini? Saa.. dou ka na.. aku juga tidak yakin ini dari siapa…" Fuji tersenyum konyol. "Aku masih punya banyak di tas.. ada dark chocolate juga, lho. Tezuka mau?"

Tezuka menatapnya tajam. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar menikmatinya, ya.. semua cokelat itu."

Fuji nyengir. "Ah, Tezuka, Tezuka.." ia tertawa kecil. "Jadi orang terkenal itu memang susah.." kali ini Fuji tersenyum dengan innocent-nya. "Kenapa? Jangan-jangan.. kau cemburu yah?" Fuji tertawa, membayangkan reaksi Tezuka yang menolak keras-keras tuduhan 'cemburu'-nya..

"Kalau aku bilang iya, kau mau apa?"

Kalimat tegas yang digumamkan buchou Seigaku itu langsung sukses memotong tawa Fuji. Bahkan cowok yang dijuluki Seigaku no Tensai itupun akan bengong kalau Tezuka tiba-tiba mengaku cemburu…

CEMBURU? Hontou ni? Tezuka? The mighty captain of Seigaku Tezuka yang expressionless itu? The heck? Nani soree? Usotsukiii!! Ora mungkin! Debus! Di dalam kepala Fuji beterbangan segala macam ekspresi dari kata 'tidak mungkin' dalam berbagai bahasa yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak bisa menerjemahkan. Yang keluar dari mulut Fuji hanyalah: "E?"

Tezuka melangkah mendekati Fuji dan mengambil cokelat di tangan Fuji dengan gerakan cepat. "Kala aku bilang aku cemburu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Cemburu.. tapi 'kan.." Fuji bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian, kabel otaknya ada yang terputus mendadak, sehingga cowok itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ahahahahahaha!! Hahaha!! Lucu sekali, Tezuka! Hehehehe..!"

Wajah Tezuka merah padam. "Fuji!" nadanya memerintah. "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Hahaha.." Fuji menutupi mulutnya, geli, berusaha menjawab. "Haha.. ha.. habisnya.. Tezuka.. mmph.. hahaha.. cemburu.. hahahaha.."

"Fuji!!"

"Mmph..hehehe.." Fuji akhirnya bisa mengontrol tawanya. Dengan ekspresi geli, ia memandang Tezuka. "Gomen, Tezuka," katanya, masih menahan tawa. "Hanya saja.. haha.. aku tidak menyangka.."

Wajah Tezuka mungkin sudah bertukar warna dengan tomat. "Tertawa saja sesukamu.."

Mendadak, Fuji berubah serius. "Yang tadi, benar? Kau cemburu karena aku dapat cokelat dari cewek-cewek hari ini?"

Tezuka menggerutu. "Bodoh. Kenapa tidak kau tolak saja cokelat-cokelat itu.."

"Ara, araa.. Tezuka," Fuji tersenyum. "Masa begitu.. nanti aku menyakiti perasaan mereka dong.. lagipula.." Fuji nyengir nakal. "Kau lucu kalau cemburu begitu.." cowok berambut cokelat itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tezuka. Wajah sang buchou makin memerah ketika nafas Fuji jatuh di hidungnya.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau kau yang jadi 'seme'-nya, Fuji?"

"Saa.." Fuji tersenyum manis. "Ingatkan aku untuk berterimakasih pada Eiji nanti.."

"Dan Ooishi,"

"Oh?" Fuji tertawa kecil, wajah mereka semakin mendekat. "Sudah kuduga, mereka berdua pasti di belakang semua ini.."

"Hmm."

Dan, dengan satu gerakan mulus, Tezuka bergerak mengisi jarak yang ada di antara mereka.

Sementara itu, dari balik bangunan gedung olahraga..

"Ii data.." Inui bergumam, nyengir sinting, puas. "Fuji itu benar-benar penuh kejutan. Tezuka juga, kalau soal ini, tidak bisa ditebak.." kacamata kotaknya berkilat-kilat, membuat Kaidou yang berdiri di sebelahnya menjauh selangkah, ngeri.

Ryouma mengangkat alis. "Mada mada da ne.." gumamnya, melirik ke arah Tezuka dan Fuji yang sudah 'sibuk' di bawah pohon sakura sekilas. Momo yang berjongkok di depannya menarik napas kaget.

"Echizen? Mada mada da ne.. maksudnya? Jangan-jangan kau dan Ryuuzaki-san.." mata Momo berkilat-kilat. Wajah Ryouma langsung merona, tapi kakinya tetap menendang punggung Momo. "Momo-senpai, sembarangan!"

"Oh, belum melebihi batas, yaa.." Momo nyengir jahil.

Kaidou mendesis. "Ngapain sih.. buang-buang waktu saja.. fusshuu.."

"Aah, tapi 'kan tadi kau yang paling penasaran soal buchou dan Fuji-senpai!" Momo menatap Kaidou dengan pandangan menuduh. "Jangan berlagak suci! Kau tadi sama sekali tidak protes waktu Echizen mengusulkan untuk mengintip mereka!"

"Tapi syukurlah, ya, akhirnya Fujiko dan buchou bisa berjalan dengan baik," Taka tersenyum kalem. "Semoga saja ke depannya mereka juga lancar."

"Taka-senpai juga, cari pacar dong," Ryouma bergumam. Taka meliriknya, tersenyum. "Echizen, tolong, ya, semua orang punya kehidupan privasi,"

"Katakan itu pada Fuji-senpai," Ryouma mengangkat alis.

"Hahaha.. tapi rencana kita sukses, ya, Eiji," Ooishi tertawa, mengacak rambut Eiji yang masih mengintip Fuji dan Tezuka. Eiji nyengir.

"Nyaha!! Meskipun Fuji itu susah diprovokasi.. tapi Tezuka ternyata lebih gampang, yaah," kata Eiji puas. "Dengan ini, kita sudah tidak punya hutang lagi sama Fuji karena dia membantu kita jadian, ya, Ooishi?"

Ooishi tersenyum, wajahnya sedikit merona. "Sou desu."

"Hunyaaa!! Karena show-nya sudah selesai, kita pergi, yuk, Ooishi!" Eiji melompat. "Aku 'kan iri sama Fujiko!"

Taka menggeleng-geleng. "Ya sudah, sana.. nanti biar kumintakan izin sama Ryuuzaki-sensei,"

Ooishi memandang Taka, berterimakasih sekaligus merasa bersalah. "Gomen, ne, Taka-san.."

"Eh! Kalian berdua mau ke mana?!" Momo memotong.

"Rahasia!" Eiji menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kali ini dilarang mengintip, nyaaa!! Ooishi, ikou!"

Inui menutup buku datanya, senyum setan muncul di wajahnya. "Tidak kusangka, ternyata Valentine itu adalah hari yang bagus untuk mengumpulkan data.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nyaa, Ooishi?"

"Hai?"

"Memangnya bagaimana caranya kau membujuk Tezuka untuk melakukan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Fujiko hari ini?"

"Hmm.." Ooishi menggenggam tangan Eiji. "Rahasia,"

"Hoeeeee!! Ooishiiiiii!!"

"Hehehe.. aku cuma memanas-manasinya, kok. Kubilang, kalau dia tidak segera membuat langkah maju, nanti Fuji bisa direbut orang lain. Si jenius itu 'kan banyak fans-nya,"

Eiji cemberut. "Hunyaaah..! Fans-ku juga banyak.."

"Sou ne.. tapi 'kan aku sudah memastikan kalau Eiji tidak bisa direbut siapa-siapa,"

"Heeee.. Ooishi posesiiiif.." Eiji tertawa. "Tapi Ooishi tidak cemburu 'kan?"

Ooishi tersenyum. "Mana bisa cemburu kalau aku tahu kamu malah menyiapkan hadiah untukku meskipun dapat banyak hadiah?"

"Nyaaa.. sou desu ne… EEEEH!!!" Eiji tersentak. "UHNYAAA!! Ooishi!! Ooishi tahu hadiah dari aku?!"

Ooishi tertawa geli. "Ryouma memberitahuku. Katanya ia mendengarmu membicarakannya dengan Fuji,"

Eiji cemberut. "Baka Ochibiiii!!! Biar nanti kusiksa sampai mati!!" ia menoleh pada Ooishi. "Harusnya itu kejutan, nyaaaa.."

Ooishi tertawa kecil. "Mou daijoubu da yo," katanya lembut. "Sebenarnya hadiah itu tidak perlu, Eiji.."

"Hoe? Masa begituu.."

"Habisnya," Ooishi tersenyum. "Benda yang paling aku inginkan 'kan sudah ada di sini bersamaku sekarang,"

Wajah Eiji sontak memerah.(A/N: UKYAAAA!!)

"NYAAAA!! Ooishiii!! Gombal, gombal! Aku benci!"

"Hahahaha.."

"Oh, ya, Ooishi, bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita double date bareng buchou dan Fujiko, nyaa?"

"Sou… ide yang bagus. Kali ini biar aku yang mencoba memprovokasi Fuji,"

"Eee? Tidak mau, nyaa! Buchou mengerikan! Fuji biar aku saja!"

"Eiji curang,"

"Uhnyaaa! Ooishiii!"

Dan tirai pun ditutup….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So? Hahaha.. crack abis nih fic. OOC banget, trutama Eiji. Oh, well.. cuma pengin menyalurkan ide, sih.. tapi please banget doong.. review review review!!! Kasih tahu daku apa pendapat anda.. hehehe..

Soal Valentine.. saia sendiri blom pernah ngerayain Valentine, tuh.. kalo tanggal 14 mah ngerayain anniversary gank jaman SMP dulu..-nostalgilaan-

Tezuka atau Fuji yang seme? Hum? Hum? Nyehnyehnyeh…

Review plis??

(piashuu, isumi'kivic' dan Ilde)


End file.
